


Telling Plumeria

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, UB Guzma, and professor kukui, as well as hala, just them talking in general, mention of moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: After he disbanded Team Skull, Guzma decided to talk to someone he hasn't in a while, Plumeria.





	Telling Plumeria

Oh boy, how was he going to explain?  
Guzma sighed, standing in front of Plumeria’s home, wondering if he should knock or not. After he disbanded Team Skull, Guzma never kept contact with Plumeria, not even before he left to Ultra Space following Lusamine. Deciding his decision, Guzma knocked on the door, greeted by a familiar face.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Plumeria asked while Guzma looked away. He knew she wouldn't be happy to see him, but he still wanted to make it up. “Plumeria...do you think you have some time? I want to talk about something, alone..” Guzma replied, looking back and hoping Plumeria would agree. “Fine, but you'll only get ten minutes of my time.” Plumeria crossed her arms as Guzma, surprising, felt a bit of relief. “We can talk near the beach area since it’s closer” Plumeria added, getting a piece of bubblegum from her pocket, popping it into her mouth before looking at Guzma. “Let's go.”

Guzma and Plumeria walked all the way towards the beach area, next to the abandon mart. Although the walk was silent and awkward, hearing the waves gently crash along the black sand made things a bit better. “So, what do you have to talk about? It's strange, coming from you, to make it important” Plumeria asks, wondering what was so important Guzma wanted to tell her after he never kept in contact with her in the first place. “Well, I..”

“I've been keeping a secret from everyone. You..and the grunts..” Guzma replied, looking at the sky. “A secret…?” Plumeria sighed, shaking her head, “if it's just a secret, it shouldn't even matter-”

“It does matter Plumeria.” Guzma calmly said, surprising Plumeria. Normally he’d be yelling, though he never yelled at Plumeria herself. “The truth is, I'm not really a..human.”

What.

“Guzma, are you okay? You're not high or anything?” Plumeria asked, not believing Guzma. “What? No!” Guzma replied back, before looking off to the ocean. “I'm not human, see?” Guzma added, his left arm turning to wires, with his hand turning a bit to copper. Plumeria’s eyes widen before taking a closer look. “Holy shit Guzma..is this why you sometimes lock your door?” Plumeria asked, watching Guzma returning his arm back to normal? She couldn't even tell what would be considered normal for him, but one thing for sure, she’s still surprised. 

“Yeah..I didn't wanted a lot of people knowing nor did I wanted to scare off anyone. I wasn't originally from here, but I did live in Alola for over eighteen years. Coming from my old place, though I don't remember it, to here.” Guzma tried explaining as best as he could as Plumeria listened. “I was different from everyone, so throughout the years I didn't have a clue what they'll think if anyone knew what I was! Hell, I surprised Moon!” He sighed, putting his though his hair, tempted to pull it. 

“Was that the reason why you disbanded Team Skull?” Guzma looked at her, wondering what he should say. Part of it was yes, but the other part was he realized the kids there deserved better. “It's half true, but the other part was they deserved better. We were the biggest family, and I wanted them to..y’know.. to not give up like I did before.”

“Damn, Guzma. I never knew you were a caring man before.” Plumeria blew her bubblegum as Guzma snorted. “Caring? Plumes! I was just letting them have a home! And..cheering them up from time to time...then there was the one time..” Damn, Plumeria was right about him being caring. As Guzma trailed off remembering the times he was actually caring, Plumeria couldn't help but to wonder if he's okay now. _He did look like he was about to freak out telling me all this_. “Well, your time is out, _Guz_ , but I'm happy you came and talk to me again.

“I couldn't bear the thought of avoiding you, _Plumes_. You still are a person I consider a sister and family.” Guzma smirked as Plumeria shook her head laughing a bit. “Wanna keep in contact again?” 

“Of course Guzma. You are like a brother to me, acting before ya think.” Plumeria replied, before adding, “you probably want this kept a secret, which I will keep, but never go off alone again. You don't know how many were worried about you!” 

Guzma watch Plumeria leave the beach area, as he rubbed the back of his neck. He was glad he was able to talk to her again and telling her the truth. Hearing the waves crash, Guzma decided to head back to Melemele Island, to keep training with Kahuna Hala and see both Kukui and Moon.


End file.
